


[podfic] softly softly know me (hold my hands in error)

by notcaycepollard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn's recovery, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Recovery, brought to you by: have you SEEN Oscar Isaac playing a guitar tho, it is intolerable, quiet moments of a rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Now, now that he's Finn, he can look at people's faces any time he likes. And he does, he does, he fills his eyes with how Rey and Poe smile and laugh and frown and cry. Rey's smile doesn't appear often, but when it does, it's blinding, wide and joyous in a way that Finn has to glance away from with how fierce she is, an expression that burns his eyes. Poe's laugh makes his eyes crinkle; he throws his head back, wipes tears away with his knuckles, and he's so beautiful it makes Finn want to capture this in a holo, every time. He watches as Rey grits her jaw, as Poe bites his lip, as both of them cry over him when he comes out of the coma, and he knows, he knows, why the First Order covered its soldiers' faces, because every expression from Rey and Poe makes Finn love them so much his heart feels too full with it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But- it's their hands that undo him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] softly softly know me (hold my hands in error)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [softly softly know me (hold my hands in error)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664342) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  OT3, quiet moments of a rebellion, brought to you by: have you SEEN Oscar Isaac playing a guitar tho, it is intolerable, Recovery, Finn's recovery  
 ****

**Length:**  00:18:58  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW-TFA\)%20_softly%20softly%20know%20me%20\(hold%20my%20hands%20in%20error\)_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
